Blurred Lines
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: -YAOI- Momentos olvidados en el pasado de una vida incierta.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y la trama original de Sant Seiya, son propiedad del Sensei Masami Kurumada y quienes pagaron sus respectivas licencias.

**N/A: **Esta es una serie de viñetas dedicadas a Saga de Géminis. Momentos olvidados en un pasado incierto. Ninguno de estos momentos tiene conexiones entre sí ni siguen la línea de una misma trama.

Dedicado a **Monse**, siempre.

.

* * *

**.**

**BLURRED LINES**

**por Nekane Lawliet**

**.**

**1. ****Café para dos**

**.**

**.**

Aioros preparaba café en su cocina, inundando el ambiente con el suave y dulce aroma que emanaba de la cafetera. En tanto, Saga, sentado en una silla del pequeño comedor, esperaba pacientemente mientras a su nariz llegaba la desagradable fragancia. Aspiró profundo el aroma, lo sintió subir por sus fosas nasales e inundar su garganta, incluso podía sentir el sabor de la canela y el azúcar.

Exhaló e internamente, sin que él se lo propusiera, se abrió paso por su mente el mismo dilema de todos y cada uno de sus días.

—_Ese café va a matarme de un coma diabético un día…_

A él, Saga de Géminis, le gustaba el café como a los _verdaderos hombres_ les debía de gustar el café: fuerte, cargado, amargo, casi hirviendo. Le gustaba que su café tuviera ese olor de grano molido y la consistencia que sólo tres expresos juntos podían conferir. Y, sin embargo, se encontraba ante la situación de que Aioros preparaba el café muy dulce, tibio y con un toque de canela. Un café que para nada complacía el paladar del Santo de Géminis.

Como cada mañana, y con todos esos pensamientos rondando su cabeza, Saga se debatía entre decirle o no a su amante que su café era horrible y que jamás, por Athena, volvería a tomarse una taza de esa terrible agua. Pero al final, el saber que Aioros se levantaba muy temprano, antes que él, sólo para tener el café listo al momento de que despertara, lo hacía doblegarse y comenzar a convencerse a sí mismo de que no era tan malo envenenar a tu cuerpo con un poco de dulce y _asquerosa_ azúcar.

Era la misma escena cada mañana desde aquella vez hacen un par de años en que despertó en la cama de Aioros por primera vez. Al momento de abrir los ojos, lo primero que Saga había hecho era preguntarse por qué el castaño no se encontraba a su lado y por un instante se le cruzó la idea de que se había arrepentido de todo, que se había avergonzado y que nunca más iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra. Pero todas las terribles ideas que se pelearon por volverse la más horrible posibilidad en la mente de Saga, se vieron desterradas al olvido en cuanto el Géminis percibió el olor del café.

A Saga le gustaba el café casi tanto como le gustaba Aioros, pero no contaba con que el Sagitario lo preparaba tal y como le asqueaba. Pero lo había bebido sólo para ser amable y desde entonces, cada mañana se repetía la misma historia.

Y como todos los días, era un debate que se veía interrumpido por la entrada triunfal de una humeante taza a su campo visual.

—Buenos días, Saga— dijo Aioros al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y comenzaba a beber su café.

Saga, por su parte, no respondió más que con un ligero movimiento de sus cejas y, sin más observó la taza un par de segundos para luego beberse un sorbo. Mientras el líquido transitaba por su garganta, se preguntó si Aioros tomaría muy en mal si corría a vomitar, pero al levantar la mirada y ver sus ojos abandonó esa idea.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el muchacho castaño con una ligera sonrisa y apurando el resto del contenido de su taza.

—Dulce—respondió Saga con su áspera y átona voz. Bebió el resto del café conteniendo la respiración y, tras dejar la taza vacía en la mesa, se puso de pie para marcharse. No era como si estuviera diciendo una mentira y, además, Aioros ya estaba acostumbrado a su poca efusividad.

—Te amo —le dijo Aioros como despedida aún sentado a la mesa, sonriente y Saga sólo le dirigió una semi-sonrisa como respuesta.

Se marchó primero, como siempre y mientras avanzaba, Aioros lo observaba, preguntándose cuándo llegaría el día en que Saga se atreviera a decirle que no le gustaba su café. Después pensó que cuando ese día llegara y Saga se lo dijera, significaría que había dejado de amarlo.


End file.
